I love you.... ♥
thumb|306px|Google Mal wieder ein Oneshot von mir über Will x ??? . Es wird sich noch herausstellen über wen noch und jetzt viel Spaß Mia ♥ Status:in Arbeit Dream a little dream of me Ich ging zu einer Tür.Licht schien unter der Tür hindurch und machte mich neugierig.Sanfte Klänge von Klaviertasten bahnten sich sich ihren Weg durch meine Ohren und verzauberte mich völlig.Draußen war es völlig dunkel und ich öffnete langsam die Tür.Die Töne des Klaviers waren ein Traum.Am Klavier saß ein Junge mit braunen Haaren.Es schien als würden seine FInger nur so über die Tasten streiften und er mühelos spielte.Leise lehnte ich mich an den Türrahmen und beobachtete den Jungen unaufällig beim Spielen.Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren,waren mir die Tränen schon in meine Augen gestiegen."Mr Schuester?",frage ich als ich lockige Haare erkenne."Brody?",fragt er ebenfalls.Durch die Dunkelheit erkannte man anscheinend mein Nicken.Mr Schuester stand auf und schlenderte mir eleganten Schritten zu mir und umkreiste mich ein Paar mal."Wie fandest du das Stück?",hauchte er und legte den Kopf schief und kaute ein wenig auf seiner Lippe.Er macht mich verrückt.Nur er alleine.Niemand sonst.Mein Herz beginnt wie wild zu schlagen,als ich seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spürte."Es war wundervoll..",sage ich und versuche meine Fassung zu behalten und nicht hier gleich auf der Stelle umzukippen."Genauso wie du...",haucht er in mein rechtes Ohr und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter.Ein Schauder überläuft mich und ich drohe in seine Arme zu fallen.Ich weiß,dass er mich auffangen würde wenn ich falle.Wie sehr ich mich danach sehne in seinen Armen zu liegen und einfach nur seinen Geruch einzuatmen.Mr Schue steht wieder vor mir und schaut mir mit verführerischen Blick in die Augen.Mein Mund wird trocken als er seinen Kopf an meine Stirn legt und seine Nase an meine.Ich sauge scharf Luft ein und er lehnt sich vor,sodass seine Lippen meine seine berühren.Als wir uns in die Augen sehen,leuchten seine blauen Augen vor Leidenschaft und Erregung.Moment...Blaue Augen?! Er hat doch braune??? "Brody!Aufstehen!",weckte mich eine Männerstimme und ich drehe mich nochmal um."Aufstehen Schlafmütze!",sagt er und lacht.Es war die Stimme von Mr Schue und ich schlage die Augen auf.Als ich in seine glänzenden Augen sehe,werde ich rot und denke sofort an den Traum den ich grade hatte.Ich strecke mich und trete die Decke weg.Seine Haare sind zersaust und auf seinen Lippen liegt ein Strahlen,so wie die Sonne draußen.Anscheinend hat er gute Laune und als ich ihn so lächeln sah,fing ich auch an zu lächeln.Als ich aufstand ging ich erstmal in das Badezimmer und kippte mir Wasser ins Gesicht.Mr Schue war schon hinaus gegangen und ich folgte nachdem ich mir eine kurze Shorts und ein Shirt angezogen hab. Er und die anderen spielten Basketball und die Mädels sonnten sich in der Sonne.Die Glee Club Fahrt ist einfach der hammer. Nächtliches Laufen Mir war ziemlich langweilig.So circa 2 Uhr morgens müsste es sein,aber ich ziehe meine Jogginghose an und mein weißes Shirt.Dann noch meine Laufschuhe und anschließend gehe ich zur Laufbahn und laufe gesittet los und wohl darauf bedacht mir keine Zerrung zuzuziehen.Nachdem ich 4 Runden gelaufen bin setze ich mich auf die Tischtennisplatte und verschnaufe.Anschließend stand ich auf und ging wieder hinein.Grade als ich durch den Gang lief stieß ich mit jemanden zusammen."Brody musst du mich so errschrecken?!",sagt er erschrocken und schüttelt amüsiert-ich glaube das er es ist- den Kopf.WIe gerne ich ihn jetzt küssen würde.Oh ... mein... Gott..Erst jetzt fällt mir auf,dass er kein Shirt trägt.Fast fange ich an zu sabbern.BRODY REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN! schrie ich mich selber an."Sorry."sage ich."Hey ähm,willst du vielleicht mit mir einen Kaffee oder was anderes trinken?",fragte er und kratze sich am Kopf."Ja klar." Ich versuchte zu seinen Körper zu ignorieren und er hat es selber anscheinend auch vergessen.Wir setzten uns im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa.Wir hatten uns beide für ein Becks Lemon entschieden,statt eines Kaffees.Ich saß im Schneidersitz und er ebenfalls.Wir unterhielten uns. Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:One Shot/Kurzgeschichte